


Stress Relief

by LucifersLacyPanties



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Female Tony Stark, Kinktober, M/M, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Toni Stark - Freeform, this is pretty happy and wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersLacyPanties/pseuds/LucifersLacyPanties
Summary: It’s something about battles and adrenaline.Toni caught that the third time it happened. Once is an anomaly. Twice is coincidence. Three times is a trend. This was the ninth. Whenever the Avengers fight something large enough to require the full team, the Brooklyn boys get hopped up on adrenaline, and Toni spends a few hours caught between them, sweaty and sticky and pleading as they work off excess energy. She's not complaining.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 158





	Stress Relief

They barely make it out of the elevator. Not for lack of trying, nor for lack of interest, but because Steve has her up against the wall of it with one hand below her leg and the other in her hair, depriving her of oxygen and rational thought. Bucky can't seem to make up his mind, and has one hand in Steve’s back pocket and the other at Toni's waist. They’re both more than gorgeous enough on a daily basis to have her mind wandering off from a project and straight into the gutter. Together, still flush from a fight, she's lucky if she can manage words when they get like this. 

It’s something about battles and adrenaline. 

Toni caught that the third time it happened. Once is an anomaly. Twice is coincidence. Three times is a trend. This was the ninth. Whenever the Avengers fight something large enough to require the full team, the Brooklyn boys get hopped up on adrenaline, and Toni spends a few hours caught between them, sweaty and sticky and pleading as they work off excess energy. She's not complaining. 

Really. Really, not complaining.

She's gasping, and grinding into Bucky's hand.

Steve exerts a bit more Captain and forces them to pause long enough to exit the doors Jarvis is holding open for them. He's still in uniform, except for the cowl, but Bucky ended up soaked in some kind of goop during the fight and went through the decon shower at Shield HQ. That means it's Bucky in Shield issued sweatpants that has the advantage. While Steve is trying to peel out of reinforced, skintight, spangly armor, Bucky pins Toni to the door of their bedroom. Her outfit, whatever casual shop clothes she'd been wearing when the alert went off, vanish, leaving her in matched, lacy underthings. 

They're red and gold. 

All of her lingerie is red and gold because Toni is nothing if not dedicated to a theme. 

The boys are big fans. 

Bucky in particular. 

It's why most of her collection now steers towards sheer and lacy rather than satin. 

He kisses more gently than Steve does. It's not soft; nothing about the pair of them ever is, but Steve feels like he’s still in a battle when he kisses. Bucky is targeted, direct, gently breaking her down into component parts. He rolls her nipples beneath his thumbs and groans when it makes her hips rock suddenly forwards. He's dropped his head to suck at them just shy of too sharply when they hear Steve's triumphant escape from his suit. 

They move in sync, Bucky passing Toni to Steve to strip out of his clothes, and in seconds Toni is on her back on the bed, a blonde Adonis over top of her, sliding his cock over the now slicked lace she's wearing. Then Bucky, beautifully naked, joins them, kissing Steve over top of her. They look down as she pants, red lipped, and glaze-eyed, and if they were dating, this would be when they said sweet things about love and survival and unnecessary risks. But since they aren't, and since Toni knows better than to spoil a good thing, she shucks off the passivity she's been indulging. 

They move when she prods at them, her nails dragging over chests and backs, leaving angry lines that will heal before breakfast as she takes charge. 

They don't have the verbiage for it, lacking the modern vocabulary of bedroom exploits she accumulated, but they're kinky bastards. She's yet to try something with them that didn't roll their eyes back in their heads. Especially this. They like to watch her suck the other one off, and then kiss her. 

She trades back and forth with them on their backs, listening to their moaning and pleading grow more frantic. Her hair falls to block her view no matter how they try to keep it out of the way so they can watch, but she knows what they look like. Steve has a handful of blankets as he wrestles with manners and resists the need to thrust up into her mouth. Bucky's metal arm whirrs and clicks as he clenches his fist. Their unoccupied hands catch at her hair, and they vary between staring down at her, and leaving bruises on the other's neck. 

Today it's Steve that reaches desperate first, and Toni abandons Bucky to finish off his boyfriend. No one can actually swallow either soldier down entirely, but her lips hit the ring of her fingers as he brushes her throat. On a very good day she can provoke him to the point that he starts to rock in and out, but usually his control is too strong. 

Bucky has no such compunctions. He finds a better grip on her hair, and encourages her faster and further onto his boyfriend’s cock. Steve comes loudly, then goes dazed, to watch. 

Toni crawls up to find Bucky's mouth. He shivers at the taste of Steve’s come on her tongue, and catches her hips to hold her in place as his neglected cock rubs against her wetness. 

Impatient as ever, she grabs him by the base, pushing aside her thong with her thumb and aligning him. Then they both smirk at the other, smartasses to the end, and waiting for the other to give in to desire. As if the outcome is uncertain. As if there’s any way this won’t end with his dick inside her, and both of them shaking from pleasure. 

She’s a tease. She’s always been a tease - always enjoyed toying with the men around her - always loved the power it gave her. Toni rocks her hips, dragging the head of his cock through the line of slick, brushing him against her clit. His eyes roll back for a moment, and he catches his lower lip between his teeth, but his hips don’t move. 

Stubborn. 

Both of them are. 

Steve steals the decision from them. 

Wrapping behind her, already growing hard again, pressing against the curve of her ass, Steve fucks her onto Bucky like a toy. He’s thick, curved beautifully, and the pair of them know what they’re doing well enough to make her keen as he fills her. Sensing the game, Bucky keeps his hips still, and manages the rest, pinching at nipples, rubbing at her clit, and leaving the movement to his boyfriend. Held by her elbows so she can’t get away, Steve raises and lowers her in a pace that drives both of them mad. By the time Bucky shouts along with his release, Toni has come twice. 

They don't pause, they don't wait.

They never do. 

Another kink they don’t have a word for that she’s only too happy to indulge.

Toni lifts her hips enough to slide off Bucky, then tilts forwards. She's kissing Bucky languidly, both of them lazy and content as Steve groans behind her. Fingers trace through the mess that they’ve made, dipping towards, but never sliding into her. Sweet, filthy words drift around her as Bucky slides hands lower, spreading her, and evoking a garbled curse. It works well. With one long, almost painful slide, Steve takes Bucky's place. 

Bless the serum. 

Taking Steve first is a challenge she’s cheerfully conquered, but it’s best like this. When she’s too blissed out to worry, when she’s too soaking wet to slow him down so he doesn’t get into his head about hurting her, and lets himself enjoy it. 

Her brain shuts off when they do this. She lets go of the stress and the worry and the endless to do lists. She's too engaged, too mind-blowingly horny to think about anything except for skin and lips and pleasure. Her mouth, when it’s unoccupied, still rambles, but it’s a vacation from her life.

One of them unlatches her bra, and Bucky leaves off kissing her to scoot down the bed, sliding between Steve’s legs. He pauses to kiss the arc reactor while pulling away the fabric, then freezes, groaning so deep and guttural that Toni forces her eyes open to check. 

Not that she can see past where Steve is fucking her. 

But only one massive super soldier hand is on her hip, and Bucky is now gasping into the side of her breast, trying to kiss, but mostly just surviving the sensation.

Steve likes having them both underneath him. Too patient, too controlled, Steve takes both of them to pieces, while Toni’s mouth is on autopilot, spewing filthy pleas for more, and Bucky’s moves from one of her nipples to the other. She’d say it was hours pinned between them based on how the world breaks down around her and she drowns in sensation, but she’s done this before. 

She’s had them before, she’s done this before, and she knows that it’s not been a full hour when both of them are fucked out and exhausted, tangled into each other and pawing at her as she slips towards the bathroom to pee and clean up. Barely an hour, three orgasms a piece for them, at least seven for her, and they’ll sleep through til morning without nightmares. Better than modern medicine, fucking Toni was apparently the perfect Super Soldier sleeping aid. 

Her hair is mussed, there’s still a smear of grease on her jaw, and there are bruises growing on her arms from the fight. But her lips are swollen and red. Her eyes are bright and soft. She can smell them on her skin, and she’s still pulsing and sore from all they’ve done. 

Finger-combing her hair into something less awful, Toni wipes away the dry smears of come, and then goes back for where it’s still leaking out of her. And if she pauses, two fingers slipped inside her, thinking about them, no one needs to know. 

They’re out cold when she emerges. 

Bucky’s hand is still reaching for the bathroom door, flopped over the sheets, the metal gleaming in the reactor’s light. Steve’s face is buried so far in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, she doesn’t know how he’s breathing. Their legs are tangled so close they may as well be one person. Their breathing is deep and even. 

All that adrenaline from the fight is gone now, and they look young and vulnerable. 

Toni dresses silently, pulling on years of escaping bad choices in one-night-stands, and heads for the elevator. 

* * *

They’re both bisexual is the thing. 

All three of them are, really, though Toni insists that pansexual is the better term for her. 

But the Brooklyn Boys are bi, and if they’d lived and died in the dark ages, instead of taking various icy roads to the future, they’d have married women and probably never done a damn thing about how they wanted each other. 

But that’s the advantage of finding each other post a couple icy decades.

Six hours after Toni had scooped the Winter Soldier programming out of Bucky’s brain -- using the tech that Wakanda sent out of generosity and a need to make Toni stop calling -- the Winter Soldier jumped the Captain in a much less murdery fashion. 

After ninety years of pining, she was impressed they waited that long. 

Ninety years and a foundation knowing the other would end up with a woman meant that the both of them had no problem with a slightly open relationship. Maybe in the dark ages they’d have done the same thing in reverse. Steadfast loving relations with their wives, and fervent, passionate fucks with each other. Who knows. What matters is that they kept inviting Toni into bed with them. 

It does make sense. 

She wasn’t going to run to TMZ about it for a lot of reasons. Mostly that its not anything special. She’s nearby. She’s posed for enough magazine spreads to have a healthy confidence in her looks, even with the reactor messing with her previously perfect cleavage. 

Jumping her makes sense, and Toni enjoys the hell out of it. 

Unfortunately, after six months, and fourteen post-battle threesomes, something changes.

* * *

Steve’s hands are in her hair, carding through and keeping her in place as he carefully thrusts into her mouth. She’d gagged once, on their second foray into threesomes, because Bucky distracted her, but ever since, he’s refused to push her limits. Behind her, his boyfriend’s hips are pressing against hers, his cock buried in her ass. It’s amazing as ever. She’d always enjoyed it, but there was nothing like a bisexual man to show a woman how good assplay could be. 

The fight had been bad, and the bruising around her eye is going to purple by morning, which is going to get her lectured about skipping medical, but for now, they’re holding her like she’s the only thing that matters, and her brain is floating on a swell of pleasure. 

His thumb slides along the edge of the bruise, and his eyes jump over to Bucky. She watches it, loving that she can see the conversation happening, even if she can’t understand it. 

Behind her, Bucky laughs, and his hand shifts from her hip so he can pinch at her clit. It makes her moan in a long, sustained plea that drives Steve crazy. Toni sucks harder, punishing them for it, but they’re more frustrated with her battlefield antics than she expected. In the space of a few seconds, Steve has pulled her off, and Bucky’s arm is wrapped around her chest to bring her upright. He doesn’t stop, but he slows, and she knows immediately where this is going. 

This is the best they get up to, but the fight has to be an absolute cluster before they’ll give it to her. They have to be needy enough to put aside a portion of their misplaced concern. 

Toni lets her head drop backwards onto Bucky’s shoulder, grateful that he’s holding her off the bed so far. Steve kneewalks close, kissing her like a threat, but she just whimpers and rocks her hips as much as she can, squeezing tight around Bucky to get them moving. 

It works. 

It always works. 

As much as they know how to play her, she knows exactly which button to push to get them desperate, and ceding whatever she wants. 

Still, when they lift her higher, so they can slide her down onto both of their cocks, filling her up and sending the last tendrils of coherent thought skittering into the distance, it takes a second before she nods. They wait a few more seconds, twitching and groaning, kissing over her shoulder as they whisper desperately about how they can feel each other inside her. They wait until she’s starting to squirm, needing them to move, begging them to start, because the historians have no clue how much a pair of bastards the Brooklyn boys really are. 

Bucky lets Steve run the show, and all three of them let out embarrassing noises with Steve’s first full thrust. Toni’s just along for the ride. 

They don’t ignore her. They never do. They drag her along through orgasm after mindblowing orgasm, but she’s the visitor in their relationship. Somewhere around her fifth, Steve pushes her back, tipping Bucky over, and picks up speed. She’s too busy holding onto them to notice Steve’s gasped order, but she certainly fucking notices when Bucky comes screaming, driven over the edge by his boyfriend grinding a knuckle behind his balls. 

Steve finishes while Toni shudders through another, with Bucky’s hand tight and demanding in his hair. 

It’s not long before he’s laughing softly, with his head pressed to her chest. It’s only a few more minutes before Toni is slipping away to the bathroom, like every other time. They’re a mess when she comes back, but they’re dozy and soft, tracing soft patterns onto skin. 

It was sweet and it was passionate and it's everything she doesn't want from them.

She leaves on shaky legs. 


End file.
